Corl
Braden Reed Welsh (Born: ), better known online as Corl, or''' CorlHorl''', was a Canadian YouTuber who created kid-friendly videos based on the games ROBLOX and Minecraft. He would also create reaction videos, such as "Try Not To Laugh" and many more videos. He is best known for an apple on his avatar but has now adopted a penguin named Pablo on his shoulder. He has been known to have been battling Mental Psychological issues with his health. The Pals Corl, along with Denis, Alex, Sub, and Sketch, formed The Pals. The account started primarily as a Minecraft roleplay channel and smoothly transitioned over to Roblox gaming videos but has started up Minecraft again with the arrival of the new Palscraft series. However, as of February 28th, 2019, Corl has been kicked out of the Pals and has quit YouTube according to his Twitter. His Friendships Corl (Braden) has been a good friend of Denis since he was 12. Corl even moved in with Denis and Alex for about 6 months, until Alex left for England and Corl moved to the US, leaving Denis alone. Then, many suspect he developed some mental issues there. He was good friends with Alex, Sub, and Sketch. It is unknown to anyone what he is up to now. Livestream Corl live-streamed from 15:00-18:00 pm PST from Monday to Friday. He streamed Roblox, Minecraft One Life Survival and Pals Craft Season 2. It was his favorite part. Controversy Corl received lots of backlashes after he had a discussion from a girl "@tiffstuff" that paid $100 for her high school jersey to have "The Pals" written on it. Denis announced on February 28, 2019, that Corl was kicked out of The Pals which resulted in him to quit YouTube. He had also tweeted lies about The Pals shortly after being told he was kicked. He eventually tweeted about him going to die and saying his final goodbye. After Feb. 24, 2019, His Twitter account went quiet. His YT account has been quiet since then. Corl does not plan to continue doing YouTube. Shortly after, he did post a picture with him holding a rifle gun, but after several YouTubers gained concern about the health of the rest of the Pals, he took it down and has not liked, retweeted, or done any online activity since. His ROBLOX account has gone quiet and has not been online for over 9 months. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 10, 2018 Trivia *Corl has bright, icy blue eyes. *Corl attacked one of his fans after talking about The Pals, one of his former groups. *The nickname Corl started from a Minecraft joke with Denis. *Corl took a little break from YouTube in August and September to focus on his mental health and later began uploading his videos on a daily basis once more. *Corl was born and raised in Edmonton, Canada. *Corl loves and wants to pursue a career in theater after YouTube and has even won a Cappies award. *He has quit YouTube, Twitter, and Roblox ever since. *He posted photos of him posing with shotguns to his twitter page, which has since been deleted. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:One Million Subscribers